A New Loss of Hope
by RaeaWolf
Summary: (Megas XLR) As if one chick from the future wasn't enough, and more bad news abounds. Chp. 5 up.
1. A New Loss of Hope

Introduction: It's been awhile since I posted anything, until I got heavily into MXLR. I've noticed a surge in fiction, and hopefullyit will have it's own section soon. Anyways, a couple of necessary notes:

1) This was written before last weekends episode. Like, months ago.

2) I'm my own worst critic, so I wan't some real feedback to decide if I want to continue. Be honest, I can take it.

3) Yes, Chp.1 centers a lot on OC's, but that will change.

4) The title is a nod to Star Wars...but you probably figured that out.

Disclaimer: Megas is owned by…..wait, you know this already.

Nicki lied at still as she could on her back behind the hill, awaiting further commands. The General's scruffy voice rang in her ear faster than she had expected. "Black Fox, what is your status?" he whispered. "Target sighted. Request permission to exterminate." she spoke so softly she could barely hear herself. "Negative Black Fox. Civilians in way." Nicki sighed to herself. She had been lying there without moving for over 2 hours, and in her position she could easily be snuck up on. All she wanted was to kill the scientist, go home, and take a long hot bath.

"Come in Black Fox." the General's voice was broken and staticy. "This is Black Fox." she said, a little louder than she had meant to. "Fire at will." Nicki smiled. She slowly raised herself to her knees, her eyes peering over the hill. "There he is." She thought, lining up her shot. "One clean shot, and get out." Unfortunately, it took one less than clean shot and one shot right through the brain. "Shit." she whispered, knowing full well she gave the enemy time to track her down. She scrambled to her feet and ran back to base as fast as she could, surprisingly, without any sign of them. "They're getting sloppy."

General Johansen was, for lack of a better description, pissed. "I gave you this assignment because you are the best shooter in your class. Two shots for a stationery target? In a crowded area?!" he tried, unsuccessfully, not to yell. "I'll leave you at that. I will see you all Wednesday. You are dismissed." he turned sharply and walked out the door, leaving the ten soldiers alone. "Well, it could have been worse Nik. A lot worse." Devin, a blonde haired boy, smiled jokingly. "Don't remind me." Nicki sighed, taking off her shoulder armor. "You know he just goes easy on us because we're kids. You should see what happens when the adult battalion wastes bullets." Katy said in a fearful tone. It was true. The ten were all sixteen and seventeen years old, the top in their class. In this time, you either went to a trade school or became a soldier, and Nicki did what she could to get her revenge.

"I'll see you all Wednesday." Nicki said softly, her failure still plaguing her mind. "Can I walk you home?" Devin asked. Nicki looked at him for a second. "No. I want to be alone." she began walking, tying her shoulder length black hair back.

"I'm home Dad." Nicki called through the two room apartment she shared with him. Her Mother had died in the first rebellion when she was a child and she had no siblings. Being in a secret underground community was depressing. Every family had their own home, most were like the apartment she lived in. Of course if you were a soldier you had special privileges, an added incentive for building up their declining armed forces. And being the daughter of a well respected engineer for the army, Nicki lived a little better-off then most others.

"..Dad?" Nicki called again. Her heart stopped when there wasn't an answer. It wasn't unusual for underground towns like this one to eventually be discovered with the population either wiped out or returned to slavery. Every day she came home thankful her Father was still there. He was asleep, his head on his desk, a little drool on the latest plans for a high tech mechanical weapon. Nicki peered over, trying to read the designs name. "Eh...huh?" It was the most awkward design he ever made, looking nothing like a standard mech. "This losing sleep thing is really taking its toll on him." She decided not to wake him and went to take the bath she had wanted all day.

"You need to start going to sleep earlier." Nicki stared in disbelief, over the whatever it was she was eating, at her Father. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. "You're going to design a mech after the robot in my bedtime stories? You're getting hard-pressed for ideas, aren't you?" she asked. Her Father sighed in discouragement. "Nicki, that robot in your bedtime stories was real, as was every story. I'm just trying to remember how it was designed. It was a perfect robot, nothing could defeat it." he said staring back down at his sketches, frowning slightly. "So...you and your friend and some girl from the future rode around in a giant robot fighting evil aliens?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Yes." he stated firmly. "Ok.... I'm going to bed now."

"Hey Nicki, you are not going to believe this." Devin smirked as she entered the training room. Five other students were crowded around him; she could not deny her curiosity. "You remember that mission of immediate priority we carried out yesterday?" A girl asked. "Turns out, we stuck our necks out for a valid reason for once." Devin held his hand out; a small red gem with a black string tied around it was lying there. "Uh huh, we almost got killed to liberate a pretty trinket. I feel so important." She thought for a moment. "How did you get this?" she asked suddenly. "Nicked it during the mission. I had no idea it was what we were after until I overheard the general talking to some Officers. Can you guess what this is?" he smiled deviously in that I-know-something-you-don't way. "It's a time travel thingy!" Karen burst out excitedly.

"It makes perfect sense. All those scientists we had to kill, all those documents burned, we were assassinating everyone and destroying anything that had to do with this project. Cover all tracks." Linda, the oldest in the group, said seriously. "Why would they want a time travel thingy though?" Karen asked. "I think I know this one." Nicki walked closer to the group. "They want to go back in time and stop the rebellion from ever starting." She said, a hint of pride in contributing to the conversation. "Bingo." Devin clenched his fist over the gem. "So then, we can do one of three things. A, we destroy it and pretend this never happened. B, we turn it into General Johansen and God knows what will become of it, or C, we risked our lives therefore we keep it." A general unanimous "C" was mumbled amongst the teenagers.

"That's what I figured. So now the question: Who holds onto it?" Devin asked, now letting the gem dangle from his thumb and index finger. "Wait, how do we know it even works?" Linda almost interrupted him. "What if it's just junk? Not to mention we burned all the papers so how would we know how to use it if it does work?" She pushed her glasses up, peering at the older students hoping for a reply. Devin thought for a moment. "We need a guinea pig." He searched the group for any volunteers. A few moments passed, and there were none. "Alright, how about this. Whoever tries it out gets to hold onto it." Still no volunteers. "You all are willing to lay down your lives at Johansen's command and yet you're too scared to time travel?" he said with disappointment. "Don't be a hypocrite Devin. I didn't see your hand up." Nicki finally gave her input. "Besides, whoever goes needs to be mature and responsible. If we send the wrong person back or even forward into the future, we have to trust he or she won't do anything stupid to screw up the entire universe." Nicki looked as serious as she ever had. "Right. I nominate Nicki." Devin smirked, seeing the sudden agreement amongst the others. "What?!" She almost jumped back. "Mature. Responsible. Won't screw up. That's you." Linda said. Nicki was reluctant, but her curiosity was slowly killing her.

"Ok….magic red gem of great time travel powers, take me back to the past!" Nicki said monotonously. Nothing. Again. "Well I'm all out." Devin sighed. "Maybe you gotta break it!" Karen burst out. "What?" another boy asked. "You know, break it on the ground, stand in the shards, and say where you want to go!" Karen chirped. "Where did you get that idea from?" Devin asked. "My mom has these comic book thingies from before the invasion and they have great storylines, like this one called Bishoujo Sens-" "Ok. Fine. I'll try it. It's not like this thing is important anyways." Nicki said, raising the jewel over her head. "Oh geeze." Devin sighed, hoping this would work. Nicki threw it down with all her strength. It shattered into several large pieces. She took a deep breathe and stepped into the middle. "Ok. Take me back…" Nicki thought until she came up with a definite idea. "Thirty years." She smirked. Nothing. Yet Again. "Just thirty?" Linda asked. "There was something I wanted to see for myself. If it was true..." She stepped forward. "It was stu-d an-ee-ays" her voice broke like a broken transmission. "Nicki…?" Karen asked. She looked to be fading in and out until she appeared to be a hologram. "Wh-" she was gone. "….wow." Linda said open-mouthed. "…How does she get back?" Karen asked. There was a long silence. "Karen…go get your Mom's comic books."

"What the freak?!" Nicki screamed. One moment she was looking at her classmates and suddenly she was staring at a street filled with cars surrounded by strangers. These strangers were also staring at her. "Um…hi…" Nicki slowly walked backwards and ran. "It worked? Karen's idea actually _worked_?!" Nicki thought to herself. "Those aliens are so weird."


	2. The Earthers Strike Back

A/N: For awhile, I thought no one would read, and just getting two good reviews was enough to get me back on writing this!This chapters a bit short, sorry.Unfortunately, I only have the story running in my mind up to a certain point, so if you have any ideas you'd like to contribute, send em' my way! I'm always open to suggestions!

Chp. 2: The Earthers Strike Back

There are certain times in a person's life when they are so completely overtaken by shock that any façade they may have been putting on completely drops and their true selves break through. In this case, Nicki liked to think she was a tough soldier who could take on anything with a perfect game face. But now that she was surrounded by staring strangers, tall buildings, and hundreds of cars, it took all of her strength not to scream and run.

Meanwhile, not too far away

"Coop, please, do NOT tell me you ate five greasy cheese steaks covered in bacon and sour cream…in the core?!" Kiva tried her hardest not to shout…to no avail. Coop stared at her blankly. "Well?" she was losing her patience. "What? You said don't tell you." Coop said in between a snicker. Well, Snicker bar and a snicker. Kiva shook her head, looking as if she was ready to cry. "I give up.." she slumped out of the basement, murmuring something about taking weeks to repair and why she bothered. She was having several doubts about Coop's ability to take responsibility for his position and was beginning to look forward to going home. Jamie and Coop passed it off as a "female thing" that soon would end. And perhaps it would.

Meanwhile, back on the street

Nicki managed to get away from the crowd with as little attention as possible, which meant a lot of attention considering she was dressed in full armor. Fortunately, most of the citizens were used to these strange occurrences, and went back to their usual activities. She walked quickly down the sidewalk with several thoughts running through her head. "_Karen's idea worked? From a comic book?! This is what took over our planet within ten years? How could this have happened?! Where am I? What am I gonna do now? Damnit, where am I going? I have no idea what to do…"_ There are also times in one's life when a person just wants to go back to being a helpless child so they can cry miserably and it wouldn't seem weird. This was one of those times for Nicki. But she was in a situation where she couldn't trust anyone. So she continued walking, not knowing where to stop.

It wasn't very long, a few hours in fact, that her walking took her somewhere she did not expect to be. Face to face with a dear old teacher who had no idea who she was. Her breathe caught in her throat as she tried to figure out if this really was her fallen comrade, the woman who taught her everything. She looked younger, far younger, than the last time she saw her five years ago. But the hair, the armor, it all fit. Nicki found the nerve to find out for herself. "General Kiva!" She yelled. The red haired woman shot her head around, surprised at anyone calling her, much less a female. A female in strange armor whom she had never met before. Kiva suddenly put up her guard. The Glorft knew how to disguise themselves as humans, and she was always ready for them. Nicki realized her hostility almost immediately. "Of course, this is the past. She doesn't know me." Nicki slowly approached her, desperate for help from anyone she knew-or would know. "I'm sorry; you don't know me, not yet anyways. I-I'm from the future. I'm not exactly sure but I think thirty years. I don't know how to get back and I'm lost." Kiva was unsure of how to react. Something in the back of her mind wanted to calm this lost child, and something else made her want to find a big stick.

"It's been an hour." Jamie said flatly. "Yeah, I really need a sandwich or something." Coop sighed, defeating chapter seven of Soul Caliber 2. "No, I mean since Kiva PMSed out of here. It's not like her to be gone this long. Think the Glorft got her?" Jamie smirked. "Let's go get some burgers." Coop stood up. "And…look for Kiva."

End Chp. 2

As I said, I like this story, but some of the plot is still lost on me. If you have any ideas, please e-mail ) or catch me at DevArt (raeawolf) and I'll credit you if I use it. I'm hoping to upload some fanart to DevArt once my scanner cooperates. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Return of Megas

A/N: Wow, you guys are so nice. I'm starting to get this story sorted out in my mind, but I'm still open to suggestions. Weee!

Chap. 3: Return of the Megas.

She decided. The only way to get where she wanted was to tell everything to Kiva, and leave nothing out. Maybe, just maybe, she would believe her. Kiva, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she was hearing. According to this girl, the Glorft weren't their biggest problem anymore. According to this girl, her future had come much quicker than it should have. According to her, she was in this future.

_I was still a baby when the invasion occurred. The first rebellion happened within a year. My mother died in that war, it lasted less than a month. Our only advantage was there were more of us than them, most of the survivors created underground or otherwise secret bases and small societies. I grew up in the underground base Tattooine ("_Tattooine?" "My Dad has this thing with some movie called Star Wars..") _with my Dad. When I turned ten I enlisted in the rebellion forces where I became the top of my class. You General Kiva, you taught me everything I know. I was your apprentice, and during the second rebellion, you fell._

_I'm still unsure of the details surrounding the invasion and first rebellion. What I do know are the rumors surrounding a great hero who stood alone against the forces and failed. I always passed it off as some fairytale though, like my bedtime stories…_

Her bedtime stories. Nicki suddenly remembered the reason she even wanted to come to this time period. She wanted to know. Ironically, her question was answered without speaking. Coming towards them was a giant robot, a giant pimped-out robot. Kiva still felt lost in this girl's prophecy. She was unsure of whether to believe her, or even let her get close to Megas. Nicki's façade dropped again, as was apparent by her open mouth and wide eyes. _"No way, there's no way…" _Suddenly every story her Father recounted before she went to sleep poured into her mind. Everything she ever thought she knew changed dramatically, and she almost went into shock. "Is that….Is that Megas?!" Nicki unknowingly yelled. Kiva was taken back. "Y-yes, but how did you know?" she was starting to trust her.

"Found her." Coop said triumphantly, pointing to the tiny Kiva dot. "Nice. Hey, there's another chick." Jamie said, very interested. He poked his head out of the car to get a better look. "Sweet, a hot space chick." He grinned. "KIVA! C'MON, WER'E GETTING BURGERS!" Coop yelled. "Of course, why else would you be off the couch?" Kiva murmured, walking toward Megas. She stopped for a second, looking at the still-staring wide eyed girl. "HEY COOP! I THINK YOU SHOULD COME DOWN HERE!"

"What's so important that burgers have to wait?" Coop asked, frustrated. Nicki had finally snapped back to reality and took in who this guy was. Everything was making sense. "Coop, this is Nicki. She's from the future and will hopefully give you a much-needed wake-up call." Kiva said, almost glad she had come. "Are you from Kiva's future?" Coop asked. "Well…yes and no. I don't know what time period she came from, I just realized she was even from the future. I'm from thirty years." She said solemnly. Jamie had finally made his way down and began walking towards them. "Hey hot stuff." He grinned, belting out another shameless pick-up line. Nicki noticed him immediately, and it was too much. She slapped her hand over her mouth, looking like she was about to vomit. Her face turned deep red, eyes rolled to the back of her head, and collapsed. "Dude, I knew it would happen someday. Your desperation killed her."

"Daddy, tell me another story!" Nicki chirped, crawling under her huge blanket. "Alright, which one? The Ultra Chicks? Or the time we went to Vegas?" Nicki wrinkled her nose, she had heard those stories many times. "Come on, honey, I'm running out of stories here. Give your old man a break." He sighed. "I wanna hear about the creepy alternate dimension! That's my favorite story." She smiled widely. "Story? Hey, remember kiddo, these "stories" really happened." Her Dad said. "Uh-huh, sure. Now tell me the story!!!" Nicki giggled. "Alright….so, the future chick and I were working on…"

Nicki woke up slowly, trying to remember where she was. She was in a half daze, unsure of what was going on, but her head hurt. Kiva had already given her armor an exam. "If the Earth was taken over within a span of thirty years, how is it she's wearing such an advanced armor? This surpasses even mine. You see these metallic parts on her arms, shoulders, and legs? From what I can tell, they plant microscopic electrodes that exercise the muscle tissue and increase the amount of stress she can take!" She said. Coop and Jamie stared at her blankly. "….they make her stronger." Kiva sighed. "Oh! Nice." "Sweet." Kiva turned back to the girl. "But, what is this gem for? It couldn't be decorative, it would give someone away easily by reflecting light. I wonder…" "It let's off a temporary magnetic field in order to deflect radioactive or otherwise harmful energy beams." Nicki recited dryly and quietly, as if reading from a textbook. Her eyes were half open and staring at the ceiling. Kiva turned to the boys. "It creates a shield." She said. "Hey, I knew that one. But thanks for explaining it to Jamie." Coop smirked. Jamie looked offended.

Nicki pulled herself up, remembering where she was and what had happened. She looked back at the boys to be sure and started to feel sick again. "Sorry to disgust you." Jamie said, still offended. "No it's not that." she sighed. She was feeling disillusioned, part of the head to concrete effect coupled with mental shock. She pointed to Jamie as if her hand was a gun and, not really caring about interrupting the time space continuum or jeopardizing her existence, simply stated, "He's my Dad."


	4. The Phantom Megas

A/N: Bet you didn't see THAT coming a hundred miles away, did ya? Just kidding. I am officially owned by the Office Max corp. so updates are going to take more time as I spend 28 hours a week behind a cash register. Jumping around a lot in this chapter for a confusion effect .

Episode 4: The Phantom Megas

"Jamie reproduced!" Kiva had a look of shock and horror on her face. Coop looked confused. Jamie, well….Jamie was unsure of how to feel. After all, if you were a teenage slacker who was just told you were a Dad, you'd be unsure too. "Who the hell would….with….THAT!" Kiva was too shocked to articulate. "You…..at least, in an alternate universe. That was always my favorite story." Nicki clutched the back of her head, the pain was simmering down but it was still there. Her sanity was creeping back as well. There was another reason, a much more important reason why she had traveled here. A warning.

She quickly looked over at Kiva to tell her, but was interrupted. By a big bang. "Right on time." Coop smirked, making his way to Megas. Jamie could only stand in shock. "What is it?" Nicki asked, jumping up to her feet. "Don't worry, Coop will take care of it in no time…just like the past five days." Kiva sighed. "It just keeps coming back at 4 p.m. exactly." Nicki's tension dropped. "Oh. Thought it was….never mind."

"Are you sure it's wise to leave her alone in your basement? I mean, we know who she is but we don't really know _who she is_!" Kiva said in between pummels. "…..My God.." Jamie finally broke his silence. "You realize what this means!" he turned to Kiva, looking for an answer. "There's hope! If I have a kid in the future, that means at some point in time, I-"

A very, very uncomfortable silence ensued. "I think I'm going to throw up." Kiva held her head in her hands.

Nicki sat on the roof, watching the chaos. "I don't remember this story." She said quietly. Seeing her own Father this way, the way he was, he was completely different from the man she knew all her life. Her entire perception of everything was changing, and she was beginning to understand some things better. And then something happened. Something bad.

But we'll see that later… Meanwhile

"In this one, some guy uses a pod thing to go back in time." John looked up for approval. "And what are we supposed to do, build a pod thing? That's not helping." Devin frowned. "Well Devin, you're not helping much either. You're just reading comic books that have nothing to do with our situation." Linda shot at him. "Yeah, well they're giving me ideas on some situation…." He smirked, holding up a copy of _Marmalade Boy._ "I've got it! I found it!" Karen squealed. "This is how we'll do it!"

Now, back to the bad thing

"Damnit Coop, this is why you don't eat stuff in the core!" Smoke was filling up the car and Megas was starting to fail. Nicki stood up on the roof and remembered, "He never told me….how it ended." Her eyes grew wide as she tried to think of how to help. Without a firearm, she was useless.

_Nicki stared at the picture, leaning against the wall of her bedroom. "I wonder what she was like.." Her Dad walked in, a little surprised. "You're home early." He stated. "It was just a briefing, the mission starts in three days. Hey Dad, they taught us in class that the invasion was quick and the rebellion was easily put down, is that true? Linda and John said it isn't." Jamie sighed, he never wanted to speak of this. "Nickole…"_

This wasn't it. She wasn't even in existence yet. This wasn't it. She was getting ahead of herself. She watched in amazement as Coop used Megas' smoke to cloud the monster's sight, gave it one good punch, knocking it out, before finally breaking down. The stories were true, it was impossible to defeat Megas. Or...was it impossible to defeat Coop? There was hope now. Seeing Megas-Coop- in action gave her a new sense of hope. Her future was going to change, no matter what it meant.

A/N- The story will hopefully wrap up within the next two chapters. Which is good, so I can concentrate on my newest Megas fic that is looking really good.


	5. Interlude

A/N: This chapter is an interlude, a flashback to explain a few things. I hope this helps.

We had been out of action for two years. Aliens and monsters just became less and less of an occurrence until finally it ended. We slowly moved on with our lives and slowly grew up along the way. I attended the local community college, at the begging of my Mom, and majored in computer programming and design. That's where I met her, she was majoring in biological medical engineering. Acting mature tends to win girls over more.

Coop didn't adjust as well. The Glorft were still out there, somewhere. They were not defeated. It bothered him that his sidekick found someone else. He could have made it without me, he chose not to. He didn't come to my wedding.

Kiva never gave up on going home. Her desperation only increased with the years, even though it seemed her hope gave out long ago. She would still take Coop out for "training", if only to break the monotony. Having a giant robot without any evil to pummel makes life a disappointment. We were like retired Super Heroes. Sad.

And then our purpose returned. Full blown. They were uncannily like us. They appeared human but thinner, taller, and black hollow eyes. They weren't like the others. They were here to take our planet and find new slaves, and they didn't mind if a few million died instead. They had done this many times before. We understood what happened to the Glorft. But Coop..

Coop was sure he could do it. His hubris blinded him. He begged me to join him, begged, as I held my infant daughter, my wife standing behind me not understanding. I was blinded by self-righteousness. I thought I knew what was best for my family. If I knew then what I know now, I would have gone with him. He could have done it without me. He chose not to. Kiva didn't go with him. She was on the ground, fighting off the ones who were already trying to take prisoners. The fight lasted days. Things almost looked up, he was doing it, he was going to win.

The greatest explosion New Jersey had ever seen ended all hope. Luckily, we were not alone. Other alien governments who were following their exploits and understood the threat this race posed offered help. They figured it was better to fight now on someone else's planet before they made their way to theirs. One planet sent soldiers, another sent technologically advanced weapons and armor. And one more offered sabotage. Together, the four races combined strength formed the first rebellion. They sabotaged their ship, destroyed as much of their technology as possible. The armor we received gave us a chance. The playing field became even.

Thousands were dead. My wife among them. She died as an innocent bystander. That's when I left the action. Being a parent forces you to make tough decisions.

The enemy's base was moved somewhere in Europe, but they had secret holdings all over Earth. Their pride would not let them leave until they finished what they started. We lived in constant fear. Kiva and I led one of the thousands of "underground" bases, made up mostly of leftover New Jersey citizens and the Raynian soldiers who aided us. I named it Tattooine. Coop and I always loved Star Wars.

Our rule became law there, and nobody questioned us. If we told them to pack up and move-right-now, they would. We did what we could to survive and successfully fought of two intrusions. Other bases weren't so well off.

I watched my daughter grow up in this hell hole of a life. She was full of hatred, all she wanted was revenge. Kiva taught her everything she knew. Kiva finally gave up on finding her way to the future. Her future was now.

Every night I told my daughter. I passed on what life was like before all of this. She laughed and dreamed of tasting a slushy from 7-11. The older she got, the more my stories became a fantasy. They became surreal to me as well.

She had her first battle when she was thirteen. We found an enemy holdout close to ours. That night was an end to the stories. Seeing your best friends die in front of you tends to end your childhood. And then Kiva died. It wasn't right. She was supposed to die a hero's death. Instead she was one more name on the casualty list. Nothing special. Everything fell apart. And I watched as my teenage daughter became just like him. She wanted to fight, she wanted to win, but this time, I was with her.


End file.
